Surprise!
by Bad101Girl
Summary: Trains special surprise Birthday present from Sven. Wow, This is a bad summery. This is Yaoi! So be warned Read if you Dare! Mature 18  ONLY!


Summery- Trains special surprise Birthday present from Sven. Wow, This is a bad summery. This is Yaoi! So be warned Read if you Dare! Mature 18+ ONLY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of the characters here.

All news about this storie and others are on my profile. ^_-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Yelling!" (duh...)

**Enjoy!**

"Ugh... What happened?" Train groaned as he began to wake up.

Opening his eyes he noticed that he couldn't see anything, except feel that he was lying on top of something soft; a bed maybe?

'_Why is it so dark in here_?' he thought as he moved his head towards the side to find any traces of light, he felt a soft cloth rub against his face near his eyes covering them.

"What the...?" reaching to get the cloth off he felt a snag on his wrist holding it in-place above him, Slightly freaked he pulled at his other wrist noticing that it was in the same predicament as the other, he began yanking both of his wrists but neither of them budged.

"Dammit what's going on!" Panicking he twisted and turned trying to pull his wrists free from what was holding him, but froze as he felt a hand on his lower stomach.

The hand was light, barley pressing down on him, as it began to make small circular motions up his chest, stopping as it reached his face.

"Get away from me you sick bastard!" Train yelled attempting to free himself again pulling harder then before, until a soft chuckle caught his attention.

"Hey now is that anyway to thank me for your present?" He said moving his hand to ruffle Train's hair.

"S..Sven? Dammit, I thought you were Creed or some sick pervert! And what do you mean my present?" Train asked, still twisting his wrists trying to remove them, but not as hard like before.

"Well I can't tell you what it is, but I can show it to you." Sven said his breath brushing against his face, making Train lean back at the closeness.

"What do you mean by.. Mm-hf!" His question cut off as Sven slipped his tongue into his mouth, pushing him down more into the bed until his jaw hurt.

Unable to see him, Train noticed the taste of alcohol in Sven's mouth, 'has he been drinking?' Train thought shocked, trying to understand what was wrong with his partner, when he felt Sven lifting himself up, ending the harsh kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Sven said hovering over Train, lips barley touching.

Thoughts raced though his head but he was to shocked to answer, so he laid there unmoving, his breathing light, ignoring the aces of his jaw. Until he felt Sven moving again, "S..Sven stop this. Your drunk, your not, Ah!" Letting out a soft gasp of surprise as Sven slipped his hand underneath his shirt and started to rub his chest again, his thumb pressing against his nipple, rubbing circles around it.

panicking he twisted his body, trying to get Sven's hand away from him, "S..S..Sven? Stop! What are you.. Aah!" Trains body ached upwards as Sven gave his nipple a slight squeeze. His other hand moving down Trains body until it stopped at Trains pants, rubbing slightly as he began to unblocked Train's belt.

"Stop it Sven! T.. This isn't funny!" Train said in a fearful voice, afraid of what Sven was doing to him or going to do to him. 'Shit! i need to get him away from me!' Train thought in a panic He moved his leg slightly, bending it at an angle to where he thought Sven was, thankful that his legs weren't tied, before giving Sven a hard kick in what he guessed was his stomach.

Surprising him Sven stumbled backwards but didn't fall over.

To Trains demise he herd Sven moving around the room, disappointed that his kick hadn't worked in keeping his partner down, he then felt something on his leg, trying to kick his foot away from whatever it was, he was stopped as one of Sven's hands held his leg down, tying something to the heel of his foot, he felt a tug as Sven tied his foot to the end of the bed around the bed's frame, giving it only enough slack to barley move his leg around, doing the same to the other.

Beyond scared of what was happening to him now, he started to thrash wildly on the bed, "Eve! Rinslet! Somebody! Hel.. Mfg!"

His plea cut off, as Sven placed a rubber gag in his mouth, allowing only small whimpers to escape from him.

Pulling on the bounds that held him, He tried to free his legs from what was holding them, but it was rough like leather, and only cased him pain when he pulled on it, so he stopped and tried to figure a way out of his binds and away from Sven.

"Are you calming down now Train?" Sven said a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

Train wanted to glare at him but knew it would be useless because of the blindfold, so instead he tried to ignore him and continue to think of a way out of the situation. He felt Sven lean over him, and herd him grab something next to him, from on top of what he guessed was the little bedroom shelf that was next to the bed.

Sven lifted himself up, straddling Train's legs, holding whatever he had grabbed.

What Train herd then was a noise he knew he'd never forget, it was the sound of a blade leaving its Seth but it wasn't the sound of a long blade, it was short and quick, so his only guess was that Sven had pulled out a small dagger.

Arching his body upwards he tried to knock Sven off and away from him, however because of Sven's weight and Trains tied up position it proved unsuccessful.

Leaning over him, Sven slid the dagger down Trains chest the tip barley touching his shirt making Train shudder.

Moving the dagger towards the end of the shirt, he lifted it up and slid the dagger underneath the shirts buttons' 1., slowly cutting them off one by one as the dagger came closer towards Train's upper chest. After cutting off the last button, Sven placed the dagger back into its Seth before putting it away.

He felt Sven move away from him before feeling Sven's hand back towards his pants trying to removing his belt buckle again. With his legs now being tied down all he could do is try to buck away from him, while screamed muffs pleaded with Sven to stop.

After removing Trains belt buckle Sven moved forward to Trains face, making him flinch at the closeness.

"Having fun yet Train?" Sven said grinning at Train's defenseless state before leaning towards the side of mans face, giving the shell of his ear a slight nip, causing Train to let out a sharp muffled gasp. Encouraged by his reaction he began to place soft kisses against his ear listening to the different noises that Train was making before leaning up again.

Train felt him sit upwards again, making his weight on him slightly heavier, before feeling Sven's hands slide towards the back of his head making him flinch, he felt him messing with something before feeling the blindfold slide off, he tried to take a good look at Sven but his vision was still blurry from being blindfolded, that and also because it was dark inside the room, the only light coming from the window of the quarter moon.

Sven bended down to look more closely at Train, he took notice to the unshaded tears and flushed face "Are you scared Train?" He Said grinning down at him.

With the blindfold now off, Train was finally able to fully glare at Sven before he pushed his head forward bashing it into Sven's, knocking the man backwards and making him fall off the bed. Train shock his head slightly to rid himself of the slight pain and headache before glaring down at Sven, seeing the man holding a hand to where Train had headbutted him. Seeing that Sven looked kinda pissed he looked back up to the restraints that were holding his wrists, noticing that they were the handcuffs that they used to apprehend their targets with, making him give a slight grin, 'I told Sven that practicing to get out of theses would come in handy one day.' He thought as he twisted his left wrist at an angle before giving it a hard tug, his wrist pulling free, although slightly aching. Using his free hand he undid the gag on his mouth before reaching for his other wrist, Sven seeing this ran towards the bed and pinned his arm back down.

"LET GO!" Train struggled trying to free his hand from Sven's grasp so he could knock Sven off, He made a move to headbutt him again but Sven moved his head back just in time to miss it.

Getting rather angry at how Train was acting, he used his hand that wasn't holding Train's to punch him, nearly knocking his partner out.

Train laid there stunned, his mind blank as he tried to remain conscious, he didn't notice Sven reaching for something, before he felt a cloth covering his mouth and Sven's hand covering his noise suffocating him, Struggling he attempted to push him off, now that his hand was free again but with the lack of air, his strength was diminishing, trying to buck him off didn't work either, black spots were now covering his vision, making him barley able to see a thing, tears streamed down his face as he gave one final push at Sven's chest, before everything turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Me: Hm... Should I Continue?

_**Inner Me**_: ... This was suppose to be a happy story! Why are you torturing Train!

Me: Because I can.

_**Inner**_: ... Your evil!

Me: Your point?

_**Inner**_: Well... Its just not right! I thought you loved Train.

Me: I do. That's why I must hurt him.

_**Inner**_: Huh? That doesn't make any since! If you love him why are you torturing him!

Me: Because I love seeing the main character get hurt.

_**Inner**_: But isn't this going a little to far?

Me: As long as there is no long term damage that cannot be fixed, I'm fine with it.

_**Inner**_: Huh? But you are causing long term emotional damage!

Me: Your point?

_**Inner**_: Well sometimes emotional damage can't be fixed.

Me: This is My fan fic! If I want to make Sven rape Train and then make Train act like it never happened to begin with is my decision!

_**Inner**_: Are you?

Me: I Don't know yet. O_o

_**Inner**_: How sad.. This was Trains happy day and you turned it into a nightmare.

Me: Cause I'm cool like that. *Puts on a pair of shades*

_**Inner**_: Huh? Whatever! Enough of this, good bye!

Me: You only said that because I told you to.

_**Inner**_: Huh?

Me: I have power over what is typed here, I am the master! You shall bow and do whatever I command because I typed it as so!

_**Inner**_: Screw this good bye.

Me: Huh? NOOO! Don't go I'm Bored! I have no one to talk to! I'm All Alone! Theirs no one here. Beside me...

_**Inner**_: Oh god.

Me: *singing* But you have to have Friends!

*Door herd slamming shut in the background.*

Me: *mumbling* Your the mean one not me...

Me: OKIDOKI NEWS ABOUT THE FANFIC! This one like Inner said was supposed to be a happy story with lots of romance, but it somehow turned into well... this story... idk why...

**Reviews please!** So tell me what you think! Does it need more or less you be the judge! Have any questions about the story ask away! Have any suggestions or ideas, again Ask and Tell away! If i ignore them, oh well...!

**Note** If you flame me idc! I will use your flame's to warm up my house! Because it is freaking freezing in here!

1. OK, I know Train doesn't wear buttoned up shirts.. But what if Train and Sven were at some party or something hmm. idk I might put up something to explain what happened before the whole Sven/Train thingy. But that's a big maybe, so don't count on it.

2. About the Quarter moon I felt that, that would have been to anti-climatic to have made it a full moon.


End file.
